drunk nights
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: why they had to cut off the drunk scene so early in the night, a yaoi revelation! oz takes control  M FOR A REASON!


"oz, you better not walk away!" gil slurred running after him back into the room leaving break on theterrace alone.  
"gil, you come to bed too. Break is right, you dont hold your wine." oz smiled and led the taller man into the bedroom  
He let go of gil's hand and went over to the dresser to change out of his clothes and into his long night shirt. When he turned around gilbert was still standing in the same spot with his hands over his eyes and he was trembling a little. The blonde smiled sadly thinking he was crying still and moved behind to slip off his jacket from behind. He went around and unbuckled his belt and holster and threw them onto the floor by the foot of the bed. İt was fine doing this for gil, he owed him alot for all those years of carring that horrible burden. He let himself untuck the dark haired man's shirt and push him onto the bed so he could take off his boots and remove his belt. This was just as simple as old times before hed fallen into the abyss it seemed.  
"remember when i would help you get ready for bed when you were too tired after one of our adventures? And you would crawl into bed with me to make sure i wasnt cold. İ think you just wanted the comfort but its ok because it made me feel better too..." he looked up and his smile faltered.  
Gil's face pressed into his and long arms wrApped around him pulling him up into his lap. Somthing hard was pressing inbetween his legs through his shorts as a hand slipped down the back of his pants. Gilbert's large hot lips were enveloping his and he couldnt stop the flush of heat that went down his body and made him shiver.  
"ah...ung g-gil.. What are-" he cried out in pleasure as the younger man gripped his length in his big hand.  
There wasnt anymore thinking as he wrapped his legs around his servant's hips and thrusted against his hand shamelessly. There was a flame in his lower belly and he felt like his mind was soaring far above in the night sky. Gil's other hand fumbled with the buttons on oz's shirt and oz simply pulled it off quickly and set about removing the shirt from his lover as well. Wrapping his arms around raven's neck he threw back his head and moaned wantonly as they grounded their hips together. He had never felt anything like this before and he found himself thanking the fact that gil was drunk off his ass. Otherwise he wouldnt know this feeling for a long time or never. It wasnt going to be long before his time ran out as break said.  
Gil's hand left his pants long enough to akwardly and messily pull off oz's shorts and unzip his own pants. He put two fingers in the blonde's mouth and he sucked on them readily letting his tongue wrap around the digits before they were pulled out and shoved in elsewhere. He moaned at the new intrusion inside of him that was extremely uncomfortable and stretching him a little. A few minutes of scissoring and he found himself rocking to the touch as a third finger pushed in for a moment before it was all withdrawn. He sighed tiredly thinking it was over but raven picked up his hips and he fell on somthing much harder and thicker. Letting himself scream for a quick moment he was being slammed up and down with gil bucking one sidedly inside him. It hurt it hurt ithurt, he chanted in his head as his entrance was deflowered. He shifted a little and the pain eased a little. Experimentally he rolled his hips against the other man's and mewled feeling the pleasure creep up inside of him. His mind fuzzed up as he started hitting up against gil and somthing got brushed that caused him to see stars. Raven nibbled on his neck hotly sending even more pleasure into his confused head. He was past thinking as he came all over gil's abdomen with a loud scream and a few minutes later get filled with his servant's seed when he released.  
"gilbert..." oz mumbled slumping into his arms limply.  
The drunk man fell back against the bed and curled up around his master tightly wanting to be as close as possible to him. He had waited ten years for this and it was now over. Young master oz would make everything right again no matter how long it took. It was just how he was. Letting his eyes slip oz fell asleep with gil in a long pleasant dream about the old times he could remember.

the raven woke up first feeling a little groggy but freer than he had been in a while. Yeah, he had a hang over but at least it wasnt that bad. Pulling the sheets away- wait, he looked over at oz asleep naked by his side. No way. His face turned red as a laugh erupted from the door.  
"you have quite a way with boys. Maybe i can be next?" xerxes giggled looking him over with a hungry smile.  
"BREAK!"


End file.
